Montando bici
by Vegetox
Summary: Vegeta quiere aprender a montar bici, bulma decide ayudarlo, pero los dos no saben lo que les espera despues. ONESHOT!


Era una calurosa tarde de verano, todos los niños jugaban alegremente en sus pequeñas piscinas, y con mangueras, también a unos cuantos sus padres se daban a la difícil tarea de enseñarles a montar bicicleta, todos eran muy felices, menos un pequeño niño que miraba celosamente por una pequeña ventana de su habitación, era veggie, quien estaba inconforme con lo que pasaba en la calle, el sentía celos de los pequeños que pasaban un buen rato con sus padres, pues el suyo era todo un gruñón y nunca le dedicaba un tiempo de padre e hijo, solo estaban juntos cuando se daban a largos entrenamientos, pero nunca hablaban solo se golpeaban como si fueran enemigos y después salían como si nada.

Veggie se tomo un tiempo para reflexionar, el no sabía andar en bicicleta, sería un buen momento para que vegeta le enseñara, una perfecta excusa, no se cansaría hasta que su padre le enseñara a montar la bici, por ningún motivo dejaría que su hermano mayor trunks le enseñara, el era muy suave con él y algunas veces le volvía loco. Una maligna sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, era obvio que su padre le Tenia que enseñar a montar la bici, así que se levanto del pequeño banquito donde se encontraba sentado y salió disparado para el laboratorio de su madre.

Veggie se paro en el marco de una gigantesca puerta observando a su madre, quien estaba parada frente a una mesa trabajando en un proyecto que llevaba varias semanas, si que estaba muy ocupada en eso, muy poco se le veía, incluso dejaba listos los alimentos y corría de nuevo a trabajar en su proyecto, este sin duda seria el mas importante, estaba tan ocupada para ver que su hijo la observaba desde la puerta muy feliz.

Veggie se acerco hacia ella y dio un pequeño jalón a su overol de trabajo, cosa que hizo que bulma volteara a verlo cansadamente.

-¿Que quieres cariño?, pregunto dulcemente mientras dejaba de lado sus herramientas.

-Bueno mami, es que, quiero aprender a montar bicicleta, y me gustaría que mi padre me ensañara, respondió con una sonrisita y balanceándose para atrás y para adelante.

-Hay cariño, dio un suspiro agachándose para estar a su misma altura, tu sabes que tu padre jamás hará eso, pero si te hace feliz, hablare con el luego de terminar esto, ¿bien?.

-Esta bien mami, pero por favor charla con el, esto es muy importante para mí, dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa e iluminado sus ojos.

-muy bien, pero mientras, vete a jugar con algo, ¿te parece?, dijo mientras se volvía a levantar y seguir con lo suyo.

-Bueno mami, me iré a jugar, dijo mientras se iba dando pequeños saltitos.

Y todo fue así, bulma pudo terminar su delicado trabajo y entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo a su pequeño, fue así que dejo todo en la mesa y se fue directamente para la cámara de gravedad donde se encontraba un orgulloso príncipe entrenado a toda máquina. Al llegar a la puerta de la nave, dio unos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta, ella no quería entrar sin tocar, la ultima vez casi muere aplastada por la gran cantidad de gravedad que había.

El príncipe estaba lanzando pequeñas esferas de energía a unos robots, estaba enfadado, ya llevaba buen rato haciendo esto y estos no se habían desintegrado aun, es mas incluso sus propias esferas de energía se habían convertido en las razones de sus heridas ubicadas en su pecho, tanto enojo no le permitió oír los ruidos que provenían de la puerta, nada más se encontraba concentrado en acabar con esas chatarras indestructibles.

La mujer se estaba impacientando, ya llevaba buen rato tocando, así que tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión, le dio la vuelta a la nave y se encontró con un pequeño panel de control, oprimió un pequeño botón rojo que se encontraba en un extremo de este y de inmediato la gravedad comenzó a disminuir dentro de la cámara, bulma prometió que jamás oprimiría ese botón, pues la primera vez que lo hizo vegeta se enfado demasiado, pero en ese momento hallo la necesidad de oprimirlo, claro que lo que sucedería después era de esperarse.

Vegeta salió de la cámara muy molesto, estaba buscando al responsable de lo sucedido y lo encontró, logro ver a su mujer tratando de esconderse detrás de un gran tubo de aire que estaba sujetado a la nave, camino muy molesto hacia ella, quería saber cual era la razón de lo sucedido, se paro frente a ella cruzando sus brazos mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno… ¿y?, pregunto fríamente esperando respuesta.

-Vegeta, necesito hablar seriamente contigo, por favor necesito que me escuches un momento, respondió mientras se acercaba a el.

-Rápido mujer, cortaste mis entrenamientos, debe ser algo muy importante, y espero que lo sea, dijo estrechando sus ojos.

-Vegeta, veggie quiere que tu le enseñes a montar la bicicleta, explico la mujer.

-No, respondió secamente.

-¿Porque no?, pregunto ahora molesta.

-Pues porque…, estaba tratando de buscar una buena excusas, porque no quiero, respondió.

-Esa no es excusa, le enseñaras a montar bicicleta te guste o no, ¿ es que quieres aguantar hambre?, amenazo, sabía que esta vez sí lo haría.

-No…, no puedo, es que no puedo, ¡yo no se montar la bicicleta!, dijo finalmente.

-Que no…, su labios temblaban para no tratar de reír, ¿no sabes montar la bicicleta?, se burlo ella riendo entre dientes.

-Si, búrlate lo que quieras, pero la verdad ni siquiera necesito aprender a montar una estúpida cosa, ¿para qué?, si puedo volar no me interesa, dijo orgullosamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba a mirar enojadamente hacia otro lado.

-Yo puedo enseñarte, interrumpió ella el trance mental de vegeta.

-No mujer, no me interesa aprender a usar una idiotez como esas, respondió indignado, ni por un millón de años, exclamo.

-,,-

Vegeta se encontraba tratando de sentarse en la pequeña bicicleta de veggie, se sentía incomodo, herido e indignado, ¿Cómo fue que termino haciendo esto?, esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza cada vez que por falta de equilibrio se caía de lado junto a la bicicleta, mientras que su mujer no paraba de reír discretamente por su seguridad. Vegeta volvió a caer de la bicicleta soltando un gruñido, bulma se acerco para ayudarlo, lo levanto como todo un niñito pequeño cuando cae de la bici y le dio un pequeño beso a un raspón que se encontraba en uno de sus codos.

-Hay vegeta, tendré que ponerte las ruedas entrenadoras, dijo mientras le acariciaba la herida.

-No, jamás me pondrás unas rueditas de apoyo, yo puedo por mí mismo, es mas no necesito tu ayuda, dijo orgullosamente mientras volvía a levantar la bicicleta.

-hay, eres increíble, necesitas las rueditas, así podrás tener equilibrio.

-No, jamás, renegó mientras se subía a la bicicleta para luego caer bruscamente, ¿a que horas me pones las rueditas?.

-Enseguida te las pongo, dijo alegre mientras entraba a la casa.

-,,,-

Vegeta se encontraba casi que andando en bicicleta, estaba ahora encima de esta sin perder el equilibrio, según el todo fue a causa suya, no le dio ningún crédito a las rueditas entrenadoras que se encontraban detrás de la bicicleta, con mucho esfuerzo, vegeta salió en ella pedaleando hasta la carretera, donde muchos niños lo miraban extremadamente, un hombre con su edad y montando bicicleta con ¿rueditas?.

Todos los niños comenzaron a señalar a vegeta quien distraído pedaleaba la bicicleta como todo un niñito, los pequeños se reían amargamente de él soltando sus grandes carcajadas, vegeta ni cuenta se daba, ya estaba dando vueltecitas alegremente, hasta que un niñito se le dio por salir al borde de la carretera y lanzar una pelota en frente del , lo que el pequeño no esperaba es que la pelota callera justo en medio de la bicicleta, haciendo a vegeta volar por los aires sin poder reaccionar y caer arrastrando su cabeza por toda la carretera, mientras que los niños solo soltaban grandes carcajadas sin esperar las consecuencias.

Vegeta se levanto con una inmensa furia, había elevado su Ki inmensamente, estaba a punto de convertirse en súper saiyajin, su furia hizo que grandes destellos de luz salieran alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que todos los niños dejaran de reír y comenzaran a asustarse, los padres también corrieron a la acción estaban muy asustados que comenzaron a llevarse a sus hijos a las casas, esto hizo llamar mucho la atención de bulma, ella presentía algo inevitable.

Todos estaban asustados menos el niño que tuvo el atrevimiento de lanzar la pelota, para el se esperaba lo peor aunque no sentía nada de miedo, incrédulamente se acerco hacia el, dándole una mirada desafiante, vegeta al ver esto le lanzo una sonrisa burlona y también camino hacia el, conectando sus miradas.

-No te tengo miedo, le dijo el niño mirándolo a sus ojos negros.

-Niño, deberías estar corriendo por tu vida, no sabes lo que te espera, amenazo con una macabra sonrisa.

-Porque, ANCIANO, comenzó a acercarse a el.

-Te recomiendo que no te acerques, con solo tocarte puedo enviarte a la torre del gato estúpido ese.

-¿Qué?, olvidaste tomarte tu pastilla para la locura, se burlo.

Bulma se encontraba presenciando la batalla de miradas, parecían dos niñitos inmaduros peleándose por un dulce, pero a la vez se encontraba asustada, vegeta podría tener uno de esos arranques de furia y mandar al pequeño al otro mundo, así que decidió mejor separarlos por el bien del vecindario.

-Vegeta, llamo enfadadamente la mujer.

-¿Qué? , estoy ocupado, dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Mejor vete, la anciana te esta llamando, debes irte a cambiarte el pañal vegete, se volvió a burlar, solo que sin darse cuenta de la enfada mujer que soltaba chispas el otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué dijiste niño?, pregunto la mujer robándose la atención del niño y sacando una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de vegeta.

-Anciana, recalco el niño.

-Estas jugando con las cartas equivocadas, mocoso, previno vegeta al niño de la gran oleada que se venia.

-Cállate vegeta, esto lo arreglo yo con el niñito, mejor vete a montar bici, ordeno enfadada mirando con sus ojos asesinos al pequeño.

-Si tu quieres, dijo pasando por su lado, Mátalo, le susurro él.

Vegeta se alejo y bulma corrió a la acción, se abalanzo sobre el chiquillo jalándole el cabello, mientras que el niño solo trataba de salirse.

-Suélteme loca, ¡mama¡, gritaba el niño como loco revolcándose para tratar de soltarse de bulma.

-Tus gritos no me harán tener compasión niñito, como se te ocurre decirme anciana, ni sabes con quien te metes, amenazo mientras jalaba sus mechones.

-,,-

Mientras tanto, vegeta se encontraba en otro vecindario montando bici como todo un niñito, eso le parecía divertido. Aparecieron unos jóvenes, tenían un aspecto algo así como de vándalos, vegeta pudo oír lo que hablaban, era respecto a una gran bajada en la esquina del vecindario, a la que llamaban "rompe nueces", porque rompía hasta lo que no tenias, vegeta no resistió la tentación y se elevo por lo cielos con su bicicleta para llegar a la punta de la gran bajada.

Se encontraba allí parado poniéndose en posision para dar una increíble bajada, sonreía orgullosamente, si le contaba esto a todos se sorprenderían, aunque era el poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin, su estomago se revolvía del terror que sentía, esa bajada se veía muy bizarra y muy peligrosa, pero hizo caso omiso de sus sentidos y se dispuso a bajar, el viento arrastraba su cabello bruscamente, sus ojos parecían salirse de orbita, iba a tal velocidad que podía alcanzar a un auto de carreras, por un momento parecía todo haber pasado, pero la larga bajada aun no llegaba a su fin, una pequeña roquita que se interpuso en su llanta hizo que la bicicleta perdiera equilibrio enviando a vegeta por los cielos, haciéndolo rodar bruscamente a lo largo, sus huesos enserio parecían romperse, el príncipe estaba maldiciéndose, por un principio no debía aprender a montar esa endemoniada cosa, su vida estaba mejor sin ella.

Vegeta cayo desparramado al suelo, dio un pequeño suspiro, todo había terminado, o eso el había creído, entes de que el pudiera levantarse, la bicicleta cayó en toda su cabeza haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Al despertarse, estaba muy confundido, ya era de noche y se encontraba en un lugar solitario, no había ninguna casa alrededor, tan solo arboles, volteo a ver a su lado y estaba esa desquiciada bicicleta que llego a odiar tanto, mas que a majin boo, se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo, le dio una patada a la bicicleta y se elevo para llegar a su casa, se sentía mal por todo lo que había hecho, su orgullo quedo herido, todo por culpa de unos niños, solo quería llegar a su casa y darse a un buen festín de comida.

Al aterrizar, se encontró a una patrulla delante de la casa, ya suponía porque, camino hacia la entrada acariciándose la cabeza, si que había recibido un buen golpe, llego a la entrada y antes de tocar dos policías abrieron la puerta.

-Recuerde señora, no podrá acercarse al pequeño a un radio de 7 metros, entendido, dejo en claro el policía antes de partir.

Vegeta entro a la casa, estaba agotado, al entrar vio a bulma sentada en el sofá con cara de niñita mimada, vegeta al ver esto le pareció divertido, al fin alguien la puso en su lugar, pero a el algo lo puso en su lugar, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Y que tal tu día?, pregunto ella mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-No mejor que el tuyo, Se burlo.

-grrr, malditos policías, la madre de el pequeño salió y me prohibieron acercarme a el, el se lo merece por decirme anciana, se quejo rencorosamente.

-Bueno…, yo tengo que decir algo importante, Jamás volveré a tocar una bicicleta, dijo con enfado.

-Tu dile eso a veggie, pero mientras tanto, creo que es mejor así, por cierto ¿Dónde está la bici?, pregunto curiosamente.

-HMP, esta junto a mi orgullo en algún lado del vecindario, respondió cruzando sus brazos.

-Oh, pues tendré que comprarle otra, pobrecito, era su bicicleta favorita, se lamento ya imaginándose al pequeño.

-No me importa, por ahora dame de comer, muero de hambre, se quejo mientras se tocaba la barriga.

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo, dijo mientras se levantaba.

Bueno…, ya sabemos lo demás, vegeta comió y volvió a lo suyo, el se prometió jamás montar en bici, fue el peor día de su vida, hirieron su orgullo, mientras que a bulma no la dejaran acercarse a ningún niño de la cuadra por comportamientos inadecuados, ¡si que fue un día loco¡

-FIN-

**_Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el fic?, muy sencillo, es porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir one shots, pero espero que les haya causado gracia, yo si me reí imaginado algunas escenas, próximamente la secuela xD, hay que ir sacando más cosas…._**

**_Dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceré muchísimo ¡_**


End file.
